l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Legion of Two Thousand
The Legion of Two Thousand was a highly trained, capable military unit which acted in the bests interests of Rokugani people. Creation It was created by the Emperor Toturi. The Legion of Two Thousand (Lotus flavor) After the Clan War Toturi saw the Great Clans could not be trusted in the absence of a clear authority. The lack of this authority would also prevent the Imperial Legions from his purpose of maintain order. He created a small, quick unit, and free of any clan-specific agenda. Hidden Emperor, p. 56 Original Members Two thousand samurai made up the Legion, the majority were ronin, but there were also samurai of the Great and Minor Clans. The first commander was Kitsu Motso. However, it was Motso's subordinate, the ronin Kado, who actually issued the orders. Secrets of the Empire, p. 137 Duty The Legion answered only to the Emperor and the Emerald Champion, and few highest ranking Imperial officers. It patrolled the Empire, intervening whenever stability was threatened. The Legion was frequently broken up into smaller groups and deployed throughout the Empire in the places were existed threats or conflicts. Dojo The Thousand Leaves Dojo trained up the new recruits of the Legion. A Legion Reborn, by Nancy Sauer Known Techniques and Feats * The Emperor's Seal * The Legion's Advance * Never Stand Alone * Stand as Two Thousand * Kuronada's Honor * Tamago's Expertise History Reign of Toturi The Legion fought against the Lying Darkness, defended the Kaiu Wall during the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, held the line against the invading Yobanjin tribes until Toturi Tsudao and the Imperial Legions arrived, and some accounts claimed it was the Legion that finally killed the infamous bandit lord Yugoro. Rebuilding In the Four Winds struggling the Legion was scattered. It was rebuilt in 1168 secretly funded by Shinjo Shono through the former Unicorn Natsume. His first fight was against bandits at Doko Maru. They did not know that these bandits were led by Kokujin, the Prophet of the Dark Lotus, who fled before he was recognized. The abandoned Palace of the Breaking Dawn housed the rebuilt Legion. Palace of the Breaking Dawn Hunting Kokujin The Legion joined the army another ronin, Osami, had assembled against the mad Ise Zumi. They defeated the revolutionaries army shortly before the death of Kokujin in 1169. The Mad Dragon, by Shawn Carman The Legion finds a home In 1170 the Legion threw their support behind the Lion Clan's bid in the Race for the Throne, and in return they were deployed in Toku Torid-e. The Minor Clans were already being considered a resource by other clans, and their holdings would eventually be seized. The Lion did not like it would happen, to honor Toku, the friend of Akodo Toturi. Visitors, by Shawn Carman They reinforced the defenders of Kyuden Ikoma alongside with a ronin band called Hidden Sword. The Heaven's Will, Part I, by Shawn Carman Smaller organizations as the Wolf Legion had joined the Two Thousand. The State of the Empire, Conclusion, by Shawn Carman Lost Traveller Castle Lost Traveler Castle was the main base for the Legion operations in the northern Empire. Rulebook Story (The Plague War) Destroyer War In 1172 the Lioness Legion put to ground a potential insurrection within the Lion Clan's easternmost provinces. It was claimed the threat originated from within the ranks of the Legion of Two Thousand, which could not be proved. The State of the Empire 8 Karatsu, the Tyrant Unknown Enemy A detachment of the Legion was being assaulted by an unseen enemy through Earth magic in the Mountains of Regret, when crossing the Treacherous Pass. The arrival of a joint force of Hiruma Stalkers, Kitsuki Justicars, and Ikoma Wardens halted the attack. The State of the Empire 9 The State of the Empire, Conclusion, by Shawn Carman Megagame Ronin Challenge It was later known the attack had been led by the ronin Karatsu, a tyrant who was seeking his son Kuronada to kill him. Battle at the Palace of Breaking Dawn Later Karatsu attacked again, and now allied with the Dark Oracle of Fire. In the Siege of the Wolves Book of Earth, p. 44 the Great Clans and sohei of the Spider Clan saved the day to the Legion. The Battle at the Palace of Breaking Dawn Challenge Palace of the Breaking Dawn legality extended Joining the Imperial Legions After the Destroyer War the Legion was granted with an Imperial Charter, and their function became as an extension of the Imperial Legions, enforcing the law of the Empress Iweko I and answerable to her and the Empress' Chosen, as proclaimed by the Voice of the Empress. Charter of the Legion of Two Thousand (Promotional flavor) This effectively gave the Legion of Two Thousand the same status as the First Imperial Legion, producing deep rivalry and enmity between the two organizations. Secrets of the Empire, p. 138 Second Pit Near the end of the 12th century the Legion accepted a contract to relieve one of the Scorpion Clan's units at the Second Pit. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 4 Known Members * Aikiren * Aoyama * Azusa * Butoken * Enomoto * Ginkgo - Sensei * Hisamatsu * Hoonoki * Horobei * Kado * Kataoko * Kikushima * Kitsu Motso - Legion Commander * Kuga * Kuronada * Masaya * Nakadai * Natsume - Sensei * Seiko * Tamago - Legion Commander * Tarui * Torakichi * Utagawa - Legion Commander * Yoshe External Links * The Legion of Two Thousand (Ambition's Debt) Category:Ronin Military Units Category:Ronin School